I Did Not Want to See That!
by loveslife12
Summary: "Oh my word! What is this?" (A/N: Based on what happened to me and my friends) *Rated T to be safe*


**A/N: This is based on what happen to me and my friends over the summer at our Youth Teacher's house who was resently married at the time. **

* * *

Yesterday was so much fun. Sixteen year old Clara Fitzherbert had all over friends spent the night. Clara thought it was the best time in a long time she ever had. Now it's morning and the fun day is just about to end.

Clara didn't want her friends to leave, but they had to get their things packed and ready to go. When all of the girls went to the guest room to get their bags, but they weren't there, "Where are our stuff?" asked Mary.

"I don't know," as soon after Clara said that, she saw one on the maids walking down the hall. "Rosie, have you seen their stuff?"

"I'm sorry princess, I haven't, but I think I saw our newest maid put some bags in your parent's room. They just might be in there."

Clara gave out a humph and slouched her shoulders. She did not want to walk all the back to the other side of the castle just to see _if_ their stuff were there.

"Alright, come on girls; let's see if your bags are there." Said Clara with a hit annoyance of in her voice, "Do we have to?" asked Judie, she was always lazy and hated to walk for a long time. "Yes, Judie, we have to." Said Mary as they walked down the hall.

~oOo~

"Where are you girls going?" Asked Rapunzel seeing the teenage girls walk to her bedroom. "Rosie thinks that new maid threw our bags in here," said Mary.

"Carrie? Well that does seem like something that she would do." Rapunzel said opening the door to look for the bags.

There were the bags, literally thrown on the floor. The bags were not buttoned up all the way and all of Mary and Judie's things were everywhere on the floor in front of Rapunzel open personal walk-in-closet.

"Well that was nice her." Rapunzel said sarcastically putting her hands on her hips.

"You should probably fire her." When Judie said that, all of the girls looked at her shocked. "What?"

"The girl who is lazy as heck said we should fire a _maid_? That's a bad sign mom," Said Clara.

"Well, I'll help you clean this up. I don't want your father seeing this and throwing a fit." Said Rapunzel.

As the girls got everything in order, Mary just stated that her shoes went missing. So all of the girls thought that they must be in the closet, all of them searched up and down.

"Where could they be? There just a pair of shoes." Stated Mary looking through all of Rapunzel shoes, cloths, and everything behind boxes.

"I don't know sweetie, but just keep looking." Rapunzel said looking around her closet.

"Oh my word! What is this?" cried Judy holding a skimpy looking transparent tank-top.

All of the teens had wide eyes and open jaws. "Oh my gosh _Mother! When did you wear that?_"

Red faced Rapunzel gave a shy laugh, "that's an old keepsake nightgown from my honeymoon."

"A _gown?_ This is no gown! This is a half of a shirt!" Judie cried waving the skimpy tank-top.

Clara started to chuckle and then gave out a large laugh. "What are you laughing about?" Mary asked not seeing the humor out of this disturbing situation.

"Ju-Judie's reaction a-and my-my mother's face!" Rapunzel thought about it and it was pretty funny. After a while, all of girls started to burst out laughing.

"O-ok, let's go find your shoes." Said Rapunzel trying to stop laughing and walked out of the closet. "Weirdest day ever." Said Clara as they followed Rapunzel.

~oOo~

They finally found Mary's shoes and girls kept laughing and talking about that skimpy shirt. "What is so funny?" asked Eugene hearing the girls laugh through the halls. As the girls saw him and still thinking about what happened in the closet, they did not want to tell him, but they kept laughing anyway.

"What? Is something on my face?" Eugene asked the girls. "No dad is not you…well I just it could be." As soon as Clara said that Judie and Mary started laughing again. Eugene went dumbstruck and went to find Rapunzel.

"Do you know what those girls are laughing about?" Eugene asked his wife. "They're still laughing about that? Wow, seeing you must have been more humorous."

"Honey, what is so funny?" Asked Eugene wanting to know. Rapunzel about told him, but thought about it. "I'll tell you tonight."

"I have to wait that long to find out that's funny?"

"Yes, yes you do."

"Well why?"

"To make it more interesting," Rapunzel just let it at that and left the hall. Eugene just stood there dumbstruck again.

"Women are not making since today."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah that was a intrusting day and we did keep laughing and could not stop. I thought that day was just too funny I had to write it in Tangled form. **


End file.
